05 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Ekosystem, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Marta buszuje w sklepie, odc. 20 (Martha Runs the Store); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Sennik, odc. 15 (Sleepytime); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 15 (iRue the Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:05 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Blaszany Bohater - cz. 2 (Tin Man ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Predazzo ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Predazzo) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Predazzo ( I seria) (Puchar Świata - Predazzo) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Predazzo ( II seria ) (Puchar Świata - Predazzo) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2351; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Ightorn Muzykant odc. 31 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Music Hath Charms ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Anthony Minghella; wyk.:Jude Law, Nicole Kidman, Renee Zellweger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Rzym s. II - odc. 9 (Rome s. II, ep. 9 Deus Impediti Esuritori Nullus); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Rzym s. II - odc. 10 (Rome s. II, ep. 10 De Patre Vostro); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Egzekutor; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Rafał Mohr, Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz, Jerzy Nowak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Danuta Szaflarska, Paulina Kinaszewska, Teresa Marczewska, Piotr Adamczyk, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Mądra jak... świnia - odc. 3 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 3 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 25 Lądek Zdrój; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 886; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 887; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 697 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 698 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Wędrówki pelikanów do serca Australii (Pelikans: Outback Nomads); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:SUSAN MCMILLAN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (83) Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Rybińsk (15 km na dochodzenie) (Puchar Świata - Rybińsk (15 km na dochodzenie)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1923; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Wajrak na tropie - Żubr król łąk i puszcz - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 471 - Diagnoza: samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (18); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (108); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Co z tą Rosją? (54); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 9/13 "Pobyt tolerowany" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (17); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Made in Poland - Miłosz Sounds: Jagoda Szmytka "electrified memories of bloody cherries. extended Landschaft von Musik"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Made in Poland - Miłosz Sounds: Aleksandra Gryka - "einerjedeneither"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Mleczna droga - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Iga Cembrzyńska, Katarzyna Figura, Maria Matusiak, Matylda Bednarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 4/12 New York, New York (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. New York, New York); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 5/12 Śmieci albo pokój (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Muell oder Frieden); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 16 - Prawy czerwcowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Pod Tatrami 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Rozmowy o miłosierdziu 08.10 Klatka po klatce 08.20 Krakowskie impresje St. Markowskiego 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 W ciepłym mieście 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 18 - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Kronika - wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Kronika - wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gwiazdy to za mało; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Kronika - wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Parafia z sercem 17.25 Filmy dokumentalne - z archiwum TV Kraków 18.00 Portrety 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy tygodnia - Polityka bliżej 19.05 Pogoda w regionie 19.10 Pełna kultura 19.35 Żarty z PAK-i 20:00 Listy gończe - Milczenie premiera - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:56 Kronika - wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Operacja Życie - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Tu kultura - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Głos Mediów - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:13 Polska według Kreta - odc. 18 - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gwiazdy to za mało; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 54 (odc. 54); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:07 Operacja Życie - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Operacja Życie - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Listy gończe - Milczenie premiera - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (73, 74) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (16, 17) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (8, 9) - serial animowany 09.45 Scooby-Doo (6) - serial animowany 10.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (7) - serial animowany 10.45 Buffy, postrach wampirów - horror komediowy, USA 1992 12.35 Bogus, mój przyjaciel na niby - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996 14.55 Zabawy z piłką - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2004 16.55 Kabareton na Topie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (10) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (16) - program publicystyczny 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (168) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (169) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 4 (80) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy (9) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Matczyna obsesja - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2008 02.15 Boks: Gala we Frankfurcie - walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF - waga junior ciężka: Yoan Pablo Hernandez - Steve Cunningham; waga junior ciężka: Mateusz Masternak - Michael Simms 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (6) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (6) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (5) - cykl reportaży, Polska 11.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Przepis na życie 2 (21) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Klika - komedia, USA 2008 18.00 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 22.00 Przepis na życie 2 (22) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Szpital Miłosierdzia (21) - serial obyczajowy 23.55 Gra o przeżycie - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1822; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 12 - Powrót do Bramy Słońca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętych Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (5) gość: Maciej Miecznikowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 871; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Babeczki Tessie, odc. 43 (Tessie and the fairy cakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 61* - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szansa na Sukces - Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 871; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Babeczki Tessie, odc. 43 (Tessie and the fairy cakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 61* - Honor i zęby trzonowe; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (74); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 05.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów (powt.) 08.00 Radio 10.10 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.05 Propozycje do VIPO 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Weekend z gwiazdą 14.10 Film fabularny 16.00 Popcorn TV 16.15 Być kobietą - program poradnikowy 16.45 Turyści 17.15 Muzyczna kuchnia 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Film fabularny 00.00 Film erotyczn 01.00 Telesprzedaż - wróżki 02.10 Film erotyczny 03.20 Świat w pigułce